warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderstorm's Hatred
Stories can be passed on for generations, changing if needed. However, some are set in stone for reasons among the tellers. Spiderstorm, a cat that lived her life to the very extent of age. A cat known in the history of ShadowClan as a merciless killer. But there was a side to the story that only she knew. The truth of what happened during those times. A section of time that became biased by it's tellers. Allegiances Guide 'Prologue' A foul haze hung in the air, and seeped between the trees. The trees of this forest stood tall, and creaked as wind passed through their branches. Underneath the thick leaves stood a figure. Alone in the woods, one might say. With thick and heavy steps, the silhouette walked between the curved paths of the terrain. Though they moved slowly, there was a discreet importance to the way their paws seemed to pull them forward. The cat progressed through the hazy undergrowth before coming to a halt. The scene before them struck a nerve. A sore one at that. The murkiness hung in the air like a fowl stench, and the forest became less dense, which led to a small, underwhelming clearing. The cat took a step out of the shadows, their fur turning almost white in the harsh moonlight that bathed the darkening forest. In the new light, the former silhouette revealed themselves. The cat stood tall, with a thick-set build and a long black coat that seemed matted by the layers of scar tissue in it. She turned to face the pale orb in the sky, the light catching in her sole eye. The molly narrowed her eye in concentration, but in the distance the snap of a twig could be heard. Her thoughts were broken, and she looked away from the glow of the moon to scan the tree line for the source of the noise. “Come out you mange-pelt,” her hiss was hard-edged and deep. The molly’s tail lashed along with her words, as she narrowed her eye to look for another shape. But she could see nothing. Though the scent of another cat did seep around her, which made her uncomfortable in the small clearing. Again the creak of bark being stepped on echoed through the silent forest, and as the molly kept her guard up a figure did appear. It took it’s time stepping into the silver light of the moon, but when it did, its patched pelt appeared as a solid. Their green eyes were wide and as some would describe, happy. “That’s not how you greet a loved one, now is it?” The newcomer, in comparison to the molly had a warmer voice that seemed to soothe. The molly, a snarl still caught in her throat waited to the cat to come closer, as she couldn’t entirely seem them. As if to comply with her wish, they did step closer, a deep nick in their ear now visible. It was as if that alone, made the ragged-pelted molly gasp. “Now that cannot be you, Ternwhisker. My eye must deceive me…” She trailed off, now stepping cautiously around the bicoloured tom. The tom known as Ternwhisker to this cat gave a soft shrug of his shoulders, and allowed his eyes to follow his companion. “Dear Spiderstorm, I’m as real as can be. Well at least here anyway.” He gave a light chuckle at the end of his phrase, his green eyes meeting an amber one. Spiderstorm stood a few steps in front of him; still unsure of what to do. Here was the love of her life, someone she hadn’t seen for years looking as fresh as the day he was killed. But something ticked in the back of her mind. Something telling her that it wasn’t right. “What are you doing here in such a foul place dear?” The black-pelted molly asked, her amber eye drifting its gaze away to peer at the faint fog that lay above them. It was as if the question went right over his head, as he followed her gaze to stare at the fog too. A little irritated, the molly asked it again, her tone somewhat harsher. He heard this time. Oh most definitely he shifted so quickly Spiderstorm barely had time to process what the bicoloured tom had done. She let out a pained hiss as he pinned her shoulders to the forest floor. It was a strange sight. Seeing such a mighty and powerful warrior; such as the black molly being pinned with such an easy move. But she just couldn’t shift or break the tom’s hold on her it. It was as if it wasn’t a cat that was holding her. Oh boy… “I’m here to make sure you rot…in hell you fox-heart.” Ternwhisker pressed his muzzle to her face. Spiderstorm bared her fangs when he came closer, but what came next made her quiet down. It appeared as though the tom was melting, but the molly couldn’t feel a thing. His figure and appearance shifting and swirling around until a different cat was pinning her. The newcomer had thick, black fur like herself. It also stood up like hers, but with less scars on his body. They seemed to be located all over his face. Spiderstorm made a small mental observation that it was by chance that he wasn’t missing an eye, otherwise that would just be weird as anything. “Seems like you forgot what you were saying.” Spiderstorm hissed as she managed at last to turn her luck. She kicked at his underside, and like a normal cat he jerked back at the pain. Giving the molly a chance to gain some ground on him and seem more fearsome. Now, she had him pinned to the hard ground with her face a muzzle length away from his. “Now do me a favour and tell me who you are!” Spiderstorm growled shifting her muzzle closer; her poorly coloured teeth becoming visible. “Or a little ‘accident’ will happen.” She added, waiting for his response. The strange tom gave a strangled laugh as he lay pinned under the large molly. He narrowed his yellow eyes as he looked her directly in her amber one. “You really are a mouse-brain aren’t you? It’s hard to believe that you and I are so similar… yet so different.” The tom chuckled lightly. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not here for mind games pal and I wouldn’t be playing them either. Especially since you’ve got a death threat right here in front of you. Who, quite frankly has had enough of your fox-dung already.” “I am a part of you Spiderstorm, and vice versa.” The scarred tom said in a matter-of-fact tone. His mouth twitched into a sour smile as he watched Spiderstorm’s reaction to his words. Category:Diablo.'s Fanfics